My Favorite/Least Favorite Characters List
Warning: The Danger Alarm Sound Effect will be repeating if it's higher than 197 seconds. Music Congradulations (Mario Party 10) Going Under (Evanescence) So What (P!NK) Four Beers Polka (Kevin MacLeod) Saw It Coming (G-Easy) Go Poopypants (Nathaniel Howard) Space Storm Galaxy (Super Mario Galaxy 2) Main Title/Trinity Infinity (Don Davis) Bowser's Mad (Mario Party 9) 8-bit Boss Battle: 4 (EliteFerrex) Final Boss Phase 2 (New Super Mario Bros U) Danger Alarm Sound Effect Dramatic Chipmunk Fonts Budmo Jiggler (Bestest Ever List-Awesome List) Mail Ray Stuff (Great List-Average List) Lilita One (Average List) Tokyo Robot (Weak List-Worst List) Creepster (Even Worser List-Worstest Ever List) Awesome Edition (Mario Party 10) Starts and crowd cheering starts THE BEST OF THE BEST CHARACTERS! THAT I WILL NEVER HATE HIM AND HE NEEDS TO BE REWARDED!!!!! YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!: Lando Calrissian Going Under (Evanescence) Starts The Best Characters Ever!: Han Solo, Ezra Bridger and Jyn Erso The Best Characters in All Dimensions!: Dasha Promenti The Best Characters in the Dimension!: Cassian The Best Characters in the Universe!: Rey (Star Wars) and Finn (Star Wars) The Best Characters in Space!: C-3PO and K-2SO The Best Characters in the Galaxy!: Natalia Kowalski The Best Characters in the World: Rey, Leia Organa and Finn (three of them from Star Wars) The Best Characters in the Town: Yoda (Star Wars) Nobody Can Top These Off!: SpongeBob Squarepants, Patrick Star and Luke Skywalker Wow! Amazing!: jacob630, L Ryan, MrTyesVideos, ShermanAndChickenLittleFTW, AUTTP, SergeantCommandArmy and TheColossalD 100% Perfection: Mary Beth, Papa Louie, Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Eevee and Bobby (Brainsurg) Godawful Perfection: Ratchet and Clank Extreme Perfection: RobotboyFTW PeppaPigFTL Absolute Perfection: PoeDameronFTW NiallHoranFTL Gargauntion Perfection: ParadiseRunFTW DoraTheExplorerFTL Massive Perfection: Ellie Phillips (Lego City: Undercover) Mega Perfection: Cooper Collins (CooperCollinsGamerNintendo) Super Perfection: Michaelfan2013 Hugley Perfection: ZootopiaFTW DragonTalesSucks Big Perfection: Gwen and Bridgette (Total Drama) (U MAD, EVIL SUPERMARIOYES PINKYDINKYDOONO 2013 >:D) Pure Perfection: Sam Brenner (Pixels) Perfection: Captain Underpants and Cat Mario (Super Mario 3D World) Childhood Memories: Mario, Luigi, Strawberry Shortcake, Kirby, Evil Cat Mario Gets Grounded Series, Princess Peach, Princess Daisy, Princess Rosalina and Toad Honorable Mentions: Plum Pudding, Megaman, Tamagotchi, Lindsay (Total Drama), Foodini (Papa Louie/Flipline Studios) and Mr. Peabody Fair: Extraordinary: George Beard and Harold Hutchins Spectacular: Paradise Run How About That!?: Poe Dameron and Robotboy Smashtastic!: BFDI (Battle For Dream Island) Smashing: Chief (Dog Man) These Characters Dazzling My Eye's: Adagio Dazzle, Sonata Dusk, Aria Blaze Awesome Characters: Dog Man Lovely Characters: Sarah Hatoff (Dog Man) Perfect Characters!: Anakin Skywalker Godliked: Annoying Orange Elite: Pear (Annoying Orange) Loved It!: Midget Apple Monser: Isaac (Golden Sun) Hotshot: Marshmallow (Annoying Orange) and Flint Lockwood Unstoppable: Beauty and the Beast (1991 Classic and 2017 Revival) Anti-Pathetic: Anti-Appaling: Anti-Atrocious: Backstreet Boys Anti-Unbearable: Anti-Abysmal: Anti-Rageworthy: Anti-Abomination: Abomination Forgotten: Aztecgeek9000 Far from Abomination: Anti-Disaster: Anti-Satanic: Josh the GoAnimate Comedian 2014 Pumped Up: Admiral Ackbar Exceptional: Posie (Little Charmers), Hazel (Little Charmers), Lavender (Little Charmers), Konata Izumi (Lucky Star), Bowser Jr. (Super Mario Logan), Chef PeePee (SuperMarioLogan), Harvey Beaks, Charlie Brown and OJ (Inanimate Insanity) Superstar: Maz Kanata Experts of Awesomeness!: Gail the Construction Worker Head Turnin': Taryish Juhden Silly!: Smashing: Victor (GoAnimate) Hugley Smashing: Gargauntion Smashing: Biggest Perfection: Anpanman Sucks Super Duper Ultra Hard VGCP Slamming: Jamming: Rocking: Appealing: Manly: Daring: Cute: Unbeatable: Unbreakable: Collosus: Robotic: Strong: Muscular: Brave: All Good Users Magnificent: Darth Vader (After he decided to save Luke Skywalker) Marvelous: Brandon Rants Og Homies Outstanding: Gaming Grape (Annoying Orange) Incredible: Poppy and Branch (Both from DreamWorks Trolls) Superlative: Bridget (Trolls) Mind-Blowing: Brian Mixel and Powerpoint Boy Remarkable: Michael the GoAnimate Guy Devine: Kenny and Brian (Both from Aztecgeek9000) Impressive: Buster Moon Majestic: Miss Crawly So What (P!NK) starts Tremendous: Rosita (Illumination's Sing) Fantastic: Meena (Illumination's Sing) Fabulous: Ash (Illumination's Sing) Glorious: Johnny (Illumination's Sing) Stupendous: Mike (Illumination's Sing) Astounding: Splatoon Flawless: TimCamaro2000 and PPGs4Life Est 2013 (AKA, SuperMarioYes PinkyDinkyDooNo 2013) Wonderful: Ghostbusters (1984-1989 classics and 2016 reboot) Handy: Word World (Note: If you hate this show, I respect your opinion) Very Handy: All of My Fans Really Handy: Brendan Barney Yehaw!: Twilight Sparkle and Applejack YAAAAAAAY!!!!!!!!: Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash Terrific: Rarity, Sunset Shimmer, and Pinkie Pie Powerful!: Spike (My Little Pony) Four Beers Polka (Kevin MacLeod) starts Kawaii: Just For Fun Video Creation (After he started respecting opinions) Big Kawaii: TripleB780 and Michaelfan2013 Massive Kawaii: KyleBuschRocks Gargauntion Kawaii: Sailor Moon, Hatsune Miku, Oishi Kawaii, Haruhi Suzumiya, Taylor Swift, Kirby Loopsy and Peanut Big Top Supereme: Elvira (Kira Kira Pop Princess), Apple White (Ever After High), Blonde Locks (Ever After High), Anna (Frozen), Elsa (Frozen), Olaf (Frozen), Kirstoff (Frozen), Heavy (Team Fortress), Pepe, Le Pew (Looney Tunes), Emmet Brickowski (The Lego Movie) and Wyldstyle/Lucy (The Lego Movie) Superbly: General Mandible (Antz), Manolo (The Book of Life), Brum, Thomas the Tank Engine, The PowerPuff Girls and Lucy (64 Zoo Lane (Note: If you hate 64 Zoo Lane, I respect your opinion)) Super: Ravishing: Raving: Goosebumps Bravo!: The Boss Baby Glaorous: Exciting: Brilliant: Stunning: Groovy: Awesome: Amazing: Great: FireDollar Sweet: Anti-Weak: Neat: Elena of Avalor Profesional: Cool: Decent: Good: Nice: Moana Unusless: Curious: Fine: Just Fine: Gooey Louie Okay: Right in the Middle: Mario (SuperMarioLogan) Neutral: Average: ModernCaillouYes ClassicCaillouNo Guilty Pleasure: Inner Workings (2016 short film) On the Border: Borderline: Awkward Edition It Coming ft Jeremih (G Easy) starts Natural: Stanard: Nothing Special: KyleBuschRocksYes Sausage PartyNo VGCP EDCP AUTTP About these ones...: Uh...: Umm...: Ugh...: Meh...: Er...: Mr Krupp (Captain Underpants) Well...: Grapefruit (Annoying Orange) Maybe?: Frank the Foreman Mediocre: Shopkins Not Too Bad: Melvin Sneedly (Both from Captain Underpants original and 2017 movie) Not Bad: Not Bad, Just Not Good Either: LeFou Not Stupid: Not Dumb: Not Crap: Not Junk: Go Poopypants (Nathaniel Howard) starts Not Cool: Uncool: Wierd...: Duh...: Pathetic: Unfitting: Preposterous!: Ruthless: Dimwit: Lame: Very Lame: Weak: Too Weak: Way Too Weak: Really Weak: Very Weak: Weaker: Disapointing: Really Disapointing: Very Disapointing: Not Good: Not Good Enough: Not So Good: No Good: Vicky, Totally No Good: The Gangrene Gang STOP THIS NONSENSE: No Beuno: Mean: Madness: Dull: Amateurish: Not Great: Bad: Too Bad: So Bad: Really Bad: Very Bad: Lousy: Worse: Even Worse: Disliked: Chairman Drek Hate: I Hate You!: Boring: Poor: Really Poor: Suckish: Really Suckish: Very Suckish: Supid: Really Stupid: Very Stupid: Dorky: Displeasing: Dispressing: Ten Times the Hatred: DUMMIES: Worse than Ever: Super Mario Galaxy 2 Space Storm Galaxy starts Dumb: Really Dumb: Very Dumb: Dumber: Dumbest: Dumb and Stupid: Dumb-Rated: Awfully Dumb: Awfully Stupid: Awfully Pathetic: Cult: Stupid-Rated: 25% Worse: Junk: Dreadful: Miserable: Sick: Idiotic: Displeant: Ridiculous: Stupid and Dumb: Revolting: Renk: Retarded: CaillouFTW AnnoyingOrangeFTL UTTP Naughty: Loathsome: Bossy: Dangerous: Dramatic: Seriously?: Unproved: Irritating: Evil Aztecgeek9000 Mostly Bad: Zatsune Miku, Hagane Miku, Extremely Bad: Totally Bad: Awkward: Unfair: Very Unfair: Unnatural: Lola (Shark Tale), Tighten (Megamind), Gallaxhar (Megamind), Sideshow Bob (The Simpsons) Mutt & Stuff, Evil Georgia and Evil Burgundy Damn It!: Trina Riffin, Evil Elvira (Kira Kira Pop Princess) Evil Blonde Locks (Ever After High) and Transformers Rescue Bots Villians Plain Stupid: Uncurious: Merely Stupid: Unsatisfactory: Suckers: Creepy: Terrified: Awful: Really Awful: Very Awful: Dirty: Really Dirty: Very Dirty: Junky: Shrek (SuperMarioLogan) Wretched: Crappy: Mickey Mouse (South Park) Get Worser: Beddu (Benjamin Santagati) Pointless: Not Aztecgeek9000 Very Pointless: Joyce and Jane Really Pointless: Evil Holtzmann and Not Holtzmann You Jackblack: Horrid: Horrible: SuperMarioYes PinkyDinkyDooNo Sucks A** UTTP THDTC (AKA, Gwen (Total Drama) Sucks A** UTTP THDTC's 2nd Account) Very Horrible: Really Horrible: Just Horrible: Gross: Very Gross: Annoying: Anti-Awesome: Anti-Flawless: Anti-Remarkable: Far from Awesome: Anti-Perfection: SuperMarioYes PinkyDinkyDooNo's Evil Version I Think I'm Going to Be Sick: I Think I'm Going to Vomit!: Mr. Winkle, Principal Stienbeck King Sombra and Peter Rabbit Villains Ewwwwww!: Ridiculious: Anti-Fantastic: Godawfully Dumb: Godawfully Horrible: OMFG (Oh My Freaking God), No!: Not FireDollar Far from Perfection: GreenyPhantomandMakeWayForNoddyYes PeppaPigandSuperMarioBrothersNo VGCP UTTP So Far from Perfection: Really Far from Perfection: Very Far from Perfection: Too Far from Perfection Extremely Far from Perfection: Far Away from Perfection and Never Coming Back: Perfection Forgotten: Animal Jam Get This Away from Me!: Get Away from Me!: How Do You Like That, You Stupid Suckers: You Suck: Get Yourselves a Bunch of S**ts: Title/Trinity Infinity by Don Davis starts These Characters Should Die on the Fire: Darth Vader (Before he decided to save Luke Skywalker) Rudest: Ugly: Useless: Mario.EXE Disgusting: Horrible Characters: Even More Horrible Characters: Terrible Characters: Ridiculious Characters: Stupid Characters: Annoying Charaters: Harry Styles Rudest Characters: Liam Payne Weakest Characters: Zayn Malik Uglyest Characters: Louis Tomlinson Worstest Characters: Dumbest Characters: Appaling: FN-2199 Atrocious: All of My Haters Horrifically Dumb: Abhorrent: Evil Maggie Pesky, Paintbursha and Magikarp Beatable: Breakable: Stoppable: No!: Sickening: Anti-Brilliant: Horrifically Dumb: Putrid: Gwen (Total Drama) Sucks A** UTTP THDTC AAHC Rageworthy: Ungrateful: Forget This: Undesirable: Inexcusable: Unacceptable: Opinion Disrespectors Unbearable: All Anpanman Characters, The Terrible Trio, Evil Thomas the Tank Engine and Mandy (Totally Spies) Mom, Get the Shoe!: Blaze (Blaze and the Monster Machines), Frankenstien (Hotel Transylvania), and Rowan North Jerks!: Kakamoras (Moana) Disgraceful: Te Kā Abysmal: Max (Dragon Tales), King Tut (Mr. Peabody & Sherman), Unown (Pokémon) and Zatsune Miku Big Abysmal: Serve Abysmal: Abysmal Big Time: Boj Who's Idea Was This!?: Plankton Blackjack: Assholes: Darth Maul Big Brats!: Tai Lung (Kung Fu Panda) Disturbing: Auto, Fawful Trash: Cat Mario Gets Grounded Series, Hissocrat, Pandora (Kid Icarlus), Chakal (The Book of Life), Zee (Antz), and Lord Business Garbage: Kai (Kung Fu Panda) Vomit: Sonic.EXE Worst: Duckman Serve Rage Incoming: Wither, Wither Storm and Wither Skeleton Mad (Mario Party 9) starts YOU ARE SELFISH IDIOTS: YOU ARE SO EVIL: HOW IDIOTIC IS THIS: I SERIOUSLY HATE YOU: Pinky Dinky Doo GET THIS OUT OF HERE: ARE YOU KIDDING ME: I Hate Everything ABSOLUTELY NOT: Ord (DragonTales) Abomination: Gaston (1991 Classic and 2017 revival) Big Abomination: All Evil Good Users Extra Abomination: Bad Users Great Abomination: Shane Dawson Biggest Abomination: RobtheRobotFTW TheLegoMovieFTL UTTP THDTC Mega Abomination: Jay Jay the Jet Plane Giga Abomination: Mr. Keebler (GoAnimate: The Movie) Giant Abomination: King Pig (Angry Birds), and Evil Jacob 360 Hell Abomination: All Brainwashed Good Users Massive Abomination: Petey and Flat Petey (both from Dog Man) Gargauntion Abomination: Insane Abomination: Axel Gear, Mike the Knight, Tree Fu Tom, Degil (Starfy), Oswald the Octopus and Ludo (Star vs. the Forces of Evil) Pretty Abomination: Super Abomination: Manly Abomination: Godawfully Abomination: Dr Nefarious and AlmostCaillouFTW CaillouFTL UTTP THDTC Enetirley Abomination: Foul Abomination: Weatherstar4000Video Sucks A** UTTP Terrible Abomination: Powerjohn25 UTTP, YouTube TrollPolice, Strawberry Shortcake and Zara Dawnson Horrifically Abomination: Bowser (Super Mario), Dr. Eggman, Excalibur (Soul Eater), Deathwing (World of Warcraft), King K. Roll (Donkey Kong), Team Rocket (Pokémon), King DeDeDe (Kirby), DJ Octavio (Splatoon), Clock from DHMIS and Dark Pit (Kid Icarlous) Hyper Abomination: Evil Daillou, Nathan Pearson, Andy Panda, GrandChase RealCook, Warren Cook, Barney, GoFags, HellopetYes AngelTorresNo, Justin Beiber, Dora the Explorer, Diego, Caillou (Classic), Peppa Pig and George Pig Ultra Abomination: Just For Fun Video Creation (Before he started respecting opinions) Serve Abomination: Flippy (Dog Man) Horrifying Abomination: Satanic Abomination: Durant, Paul (Pokémon), SuperMarioGlitchy3, Victor the Crocodile (64 Zoo Lane), Pickle and Peanut Bit Boss Battle: 4 (EliteFerrex) Starts Anti-Unbeatable: Crisis: Joe Agate (The Peanuts) Chaotic: Donkey Kong (Pixels) Very Chaotic: Peppa Pig UTTP Rubbish: PinkyDinkyDoo and FifiAndTheFlowertotsFanatic UTTP THDTC Big Fans of Caillou: ElmoFTW CarlaAnnFTL Giant Fans of Caillou: Super Giant Fans of Caillou: Godawful Fans of Caillou: Disaster: Mashtooth (Starfy), M. Bison, Kristoff Gavin and Spyclops (Ultra Agents) Big Disaster: Pink Fong Distuptive Disaster: Complete Disaster: Total Disaster: Terrible Disaster: Complete Disaster: Total Disaster: Godawfully Disaster: Crazy Disaster: Craziest Disaster: Abomination Disaster: Ulter Chaos: Fifi and the Flowertots and Unidentified000 GET THE HECK OUT OF MY SIGHT!!!!!!: THIS IS THE BIGGEST WASTE OF TIME EVER: DareBad!: Doc McStuffins Fans (except for opinion respectors) DEAD MEAT!!!: Fuzzy Lumpkins HYPER DEAD MEAT!!!: Princess Morbucks MEGA DEAD MEAT!!!: The RowdyRuff Boys ULTRA DEAD MEAT!!!: Grandchase INSANE DEAD MEAT!!!: ABOMINATION DEAD MEAT!!!: RAILLION DEAD MEAT!!!: Saying Boo! starts BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!: Matt (Aztecgeek9000) Super Mario Bros U Final Boss Phase 2 starts GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!!!!: Thunderclap (The Good Dinosaur), Sonic.exe, Bears (Illumination's Sing), Evil Tony the Tiger, Professor Poopypants, and Jestro (Nexo Knights) GRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!: Bad Apple (Annoying Orange) and Captain Blunderpants RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!: Alvin Hung UTTP 384 times the Hatred: Ignacio Mendoza Satanic: HellopetYes AngelTorresNoFTW CaptainUnderpantsFTL UTTP THDTC Mega Satanic: Emperor Palpatine Supreme Satanic: Lucy Van Pelt Horribleness: Captain Phasma Too Much Horribleness: Sugar (Total Drama) Enetirely Satanic: All Total Drama Villains What Could Be Worse Than This!?: The Fifth Wave The Worst Characters Ever in GoAnimate: Dr. Diaper The Worst Characters Ever in the Entire World: Sir Stinks A Lot The Worst Characters Ever in the Province: Zorx, Klax, and Jennifer OH POOP: Big Rock Candy Monster YOU ARE COWARDS: WHAT THE HECK IS THIS CRAP: The Bionic Booger Boy and Robo-Boogers WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU: The Deadly Six (Sonic Lost World) YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME: GET OUT: Captain Smek YOU MUST DIE: REALLY, YOU PSYCHOS: FORGET THIS JUNK: YOU SON OF A BUSS: THIS HAS GONE WAY TOO FAR: GO TO JAIL, CRAP: SCREW OFF: GET A LIFE: DIE SOON AND I WILL BE SO HAPPY: Vader yelling NOOOOOOO starts NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO: Alarm Sound Effect starts 10th Worst: Dr. Wily (Megaman) 9th Worst: The Yellow Devil 8th Worst: Vector (Despicable Me) 7th Worst: El Macho 6th Worst: Balthazar Bratt 5th Worst: Bowser Jr (Super Mario Series) 4th Worst: Leonard Mudbeard (The Angry Birds Movie) 3rd Worst: Turbo Toilet 2000 2nd Worst: Killer Kool Aid Man Idiots of the Worst: Dr. Zomboss and Modern Caillou (Please respect my opinion, ModernCaillouYes ClassicCaillouNo) YOU SUCK THE HARDEST: Broccoli Overlord I HATE YOU SO MUCH: Courtney (Total Drama) I HAVE ALWAYS HATED YOU: Frosty the Snowcone Far From the Best and Never Coming Back: Higglytown Heroes These Characters Must Go to the Underworld: Tomato (Annoying Orange's April Fruits Day) Quarterway to the Worst: Mojo Jojo Halfway to the Worst: The Deviled Egg (Annoying Orange) So Close to the Worst and Yet: Hot Dogs (Dog Man's Weenie Wars: The Franks Awaken) This Character is the Worst Punishment Ever: Rex Fury Now You Are Almost the Worstest Character: YOU ARE DRIVING ME NUTS: I WILL ALWAYS HATE THIS FOREVER: All characters from The Binding of Isaac I WILL NEVER LIKE THIS JUNK EVER AGAIN: THIS IS NOTHING BUT COMPLETE CRAP: NOBODY LIKES YOU!!!!!!: Niall Horan Almost There, Almost There, You Idiots: Lightning (Total Drama) Animatronics Jumpscare and Dramatic Chipmunk Starts THE WORST CHARACTER IN EVERYWHERE AND IN MY ENTIRE FREAKING LIFE THAT I WILL NEVER APPRECIATE THIS IN A MILLION YEARS!!!! GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!! D8<: Ed, Edd, n Eddy Sucks Super Ultra Hard UTTP THDTC AAHC Category:Favorite & Least Favorite Character Lists